mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 14, Episode 10
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the tenth episode of the fourteenth series. Key * 'HD '- Hugh Dennis * 'RB '- Rob Beckett * 'JA '- James Acaster * 'AP '- Andy Parsons * 'ET '- Ellie Taylor * 'JW '- Josh Widdicombe Topics Unlikely Things For A Sports Commentator To Say * 'AP '- And that’s a wonderful slice of hand from the Welsh fly-half. He’s picked up the loose ball, he’s tucked it back into his shorts, and nobody seems to have noticed. * 'HD '- I can see Nico Rosberg’s helmet! * 'JA '- Apologies, after 15 years in this job, I’ve just been told it’s not pronounced “Croqwet”. * 'RB '- And after that victory, there will be dancing on the street of Samoa tonight! * 'HD '- 100 metres in 4 hours, 26 minutes, and that is metre reading at its very best! * 'JW '- Now, Garry Kasparov, he’s going to remove his porn, and he’s done it just in time, his wife’s home, but he’s got it under the bat! * 'JA '- Welcome to beach volleyball, the players are currently getting changed into their kits, while their mums hold up a towel in front of them. * 'RB '- And Shane Warne will be laughing on the other side of his face after that surgery. * 'AP '- I would like to apologise, what you are watching is in fact, judo, and not as I said earlier, Timed pyjama cuddling. * 'ET '- Now, this will be easy for Rory Mcllroy, aw, how has he done that? All he had to do was say “Get a Santander 123 Current Account”! * 'JW '- Kasparov toying with his bishop, and oh, his wife’s home, she’s caught him! * 'JA '- Ha! That pot was remarkable, but now, I’ve got a major case of the munchies. * 'JW '- We’d just like to refuse the idea that the BBC has lost coverage of all good sports. We now cross to a girl playing noughts and crosses against a clown. * 'ET '- What a thrilling cricket match! * 'HD '- LEFT HAND, BIG RIGHT HAND, RIGHT HAND AGAIN, BIG LEFT HAND... Why has no one put these gloves in pairs!? * 'RB '- What the fuck is a furlong? Unlikely Things For A Continuity Announcer To Say * 'AP '- On ITV2 next, What Katie Did Next, which I guess is get her tits out and marry a thick prick for publicity purposes. * 'HD '- I can see you. * 'ET '- A very special episode of Songs Of Praise now, coming live from Stringfellows. * 'JW '- That was Game Of Thrones, and if you’ve been affected by some of the issues raised in that show, what the fuck is wrong with your family? * 'HD '- Is masturbation bad for you? That’s not the next programme, I’m just thinking aloud. * 'RB '- Next up, Baking and Entering with Anthony Worrall Thompson. * 'JW '- Next up, Ross Kemp meets one of America’s toughest gangs, but before that, a minute’s silence for Ross Kemp. * 'JA '- NO! ARGH! Some bullshit! I hate it when the Eggheads win! * 'ET '- Now on Channel 4, One Born Every Minute, including graphic scenes of childbirth that some viewers may find inspiration to get a coil. * 'HD '- And now on Channel 4, Skins... foreskins. * 'AP '- Next up on Channel 4 minus 2 divided by 3, Countdown. * 'RB '- Next up, we have literally the only episode of Top Of The Pops 2 we’re allowed to show. * 'JA '- That was Mock The Week. Wasn’t it weird one of them said the exact same thing I’m saying right now? Still, talented fella. * 'JW '- Next up on BBC One... wait a minute, there’s hippos swimming in a circle, what? And why are we watching Homes Under The Hammer!? * 'JA '- Now, it’s one of those The X Factor episodes where they sing next to a swimming pool I presume to prepare them for a life singing on cruise ships. * 'AP '- You’re watching The Adult Channel +1, because that Viagra was taking a while to kick in. * 'HD '- Well, next up, it’s Midlands Today, so if you’re watching in the office, you can fuck off. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See